Choices
by sowesearchthesky
Summary: What happens when Aria, best friends with Ginny, gets caught with someone she shouldn't...
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**Chapter 1**

Aria stood there blankly looking at the big read steam train in front of her. She'd seen it many times before but she had never actually had to get on. There was something holding her back. Aria had heard so much about where she was going; she had panicked that she wouldn't receive her letter. When she had finally received it, she hadn't felt relief but more panic. Isn't this what she wanted? She stood there for a while, her hair whipping around her face in the wind. She continued stare at the Hogwarts Express until her thoughts were interrupted.

'Aria, come on, you need to get on! I'm sure the Weasleys will be here soon – you know what they're like' her mum said, thinking she was holding back due to the fact Ginny wasn't by her side.

Aria nodded still feeling rather dazed and her mum gave her a big hug and attempted to usher her on the train with her brother Fergus.

'Why did Ella have to rush off so quickly! Look after her Ferg' she pleaded as Fergus gave a look that implied he'd rather eat his own foot.

'It's fine mum' Aria muttered. Aria _hated_ feeling like a liability.

She forced a big smile and guiltily gave her 6 year old brother, Charlie, a hug. He had cried all day about being left with their parents alone. At that moment the Weasleys dashed onto the platform bringing with them the hustle and bustle as always. Fred and George jumped on the train and went to find a carriage with Fergus and some other third years meanwhile, Ginny, who looked absolutely terrified, gave her mum a hug goodbye. Aria gave her mum a warm smile and a big wave as they boarded the train. The whistle went meanwhile a frantic Mr Weasley searched for the missing Harry and Ron. The train started to pull away and the two girls frantically waved to their concerned, and crying in Mrs Weasley's case, mothers who waved back enthusiastically. After the station was no longer in view the two girls stood their dumbfounded not quite sure what to do. Aria squeezed Ginny's hand comfortingly.

Later that evening, Aria stiffly walked up to sit on the stool in the Great Hall. She felt as if hundreds of eyes were boring into her back. Ginny smiled encouragingly at her among the gaggle of first years standing in the hall. She could see Ella and Fergus on the Ravenclaw table watching her eagerly. Aria felt uncomfortable as she concentrated on stopping herself from shaking.

'SLYTHERIN' the hat boomed.

What! She wasn't ready. She heard a faint hearted clap from the Slytherin as she froze dumbfounded. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mum had been in Slytherin but this was different. She couldn't be. She was supposed to be in Ravenclaw like the rest of her siblings and the other countless generations of Brooks'. Fear started to take over her body but somehow Aria managed to force herself to walk over and sit on the table with her fellow housemates. They paid no attention to her while she held back the tears. What was she to do? She knew no-one. Would Ginny even want to be friends with her anymore? She'd heard everyone slag off Slytherin, even her mother, who as one of the rare Slytherins who hadn't turned to dark magic in her later years. Aria just wanted to leave. To run away and hide and pretend this had never happened. She sat there in a daze for the majority of the evening, barely eating. What seemed to be days later Aria was finally shown to her dorm and on entering she saw two girls who clearly knew each other squealing in delight.

'This is so perfect!' one screamed hysterically

'I can't wait to tell Daddy' the other one said proudly.

Aria numbly stood there daring her day to get any worse. Suddenly two other girls appeared behind Aria with the same unamused look. They smiled warmly at Aria and asked which bed she wanted. Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad after all; she hoped.

Aria fiddled with a piece of grass as the breeze gently blew her hair off of her face. That was one of Aria's most vivid memories. She stared at the sun rising and at the endless fields ahead. Aria often got up early to watch the sunrise. It allowed her to mentally prepare for the day, calm her. It got her thoughts in order. She often reflected a lot during these sacred mornings.

She started to day dream again. Eventually her mind wandered to the Yule Ball Hogwarts had held in her 3rd year for the Triwizard Tournament. At the time it was the best night of her life. She had bought a pale blue dress for the occasion. Her mother had said it complemented her dark blue eyes perfectly. For once, she felt pretty despite her friends and family often telling her she was, they didn't count Aria thought. She had decided early on she'd only be an average at best. However, the best part of the night was Jack. Jack O'Leary. An extremely tall, Irish boy from Hufflepuff, he'd shared many classes with Aria for years but she'd never spoke to him properly. He had dimples and a cheeky grin and Aria fell head over heels for him. He'd walked her back to her common room in the early hours of the morning and there they kissed under the winking fairly lights that had decorated the whole castle.

However this memory was bittersweet. Despite Jack promising to write to her throughout the summer she never received a single letter. On returning to school he'd avoided her and when she finally gathered the courage to confront him he told her there was someone else, a muggle girl he liked back in his little town of Argale, in Ireland. Aria had ignored the pain in her chest and answered indifferently.

'And that makes you avoid me why?'

Jack spluttered and looked confused.

'Jack its fine, sheeesh it's not like we were serious or anything. We're just friends!' Aria tried to say convincingly.

Since then Aria hadn't had much to do with boys. And her and Jack weren't friends unless you counted awkward smiles in the corridor. He had got even better looking over the past couple of years and now had throngs of girls flicking their hair and winking at him whenever he walked past. She still thought about it a lot; even though it was three years ago.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her destroying her solitude. It was Ginny. She smiled apologetically and sat down next to her. She knew how Aria treasured these mornings alone.

'Sorry, it's just I couldn't sleep and if I stayed in the house mum would make me help her sort out the lunch.'

Aria suddenly remembered. There was a big lunch today as it was the Brooks' last day staying at the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were arriving too.

'You excited?' Aria said referring to Ginny's and Harry's on off relationship.

'Nervous really, he changes how he feels every time I see him I swear!'

The two girls sat happily for as long as they could until they were finally called into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they went back into the house they were immediately given chores with the others. Ron was grumbling away while being made to wash the cutlery meanwhile Fred, George and Fergus were supposedly sorting out the garden gnomes however; in fact it looked as if they were messing around.

'BOYS!' Mrs Weasley shrieked at them. 'I clearly can't trust you to help out there so you'll have to help in here'.

They trudged back in mildly irritated they were being made to help. However, never ones to sulk, the twins quickly set about teasing everyone else.

'So…' Fred smirked while putting his arms round Ginny and Ron 'Who's excited about seeing their other halves today?'

'I'd make sure all the bedroom doors are locked tonight, Mum' George said cheekily with a wink.

'Oh that won't stop them' said Fergus jovially 'I think we'll need a full on patrol of the corridors'.

'I'd keep an eye on Aria too… Those Slytherins… Been up to any dark magic lately?' Fred laughed

'It'll be me using dark magic soon enough the way you're going' muttered Mrs Weasley 'Oh for heaven's sake you're more of a hindrance you lot! Go get ready or something and leave me to get on.' She ordered as Fred started to use magic to splash water over Ron. Fred, George and Fergus were finally able to use magic outside of school now – well even though Fred and George had left school a few years back.

'Mission accomplished' the twins jeered and ran off to go play a quick game of quidditch.

'You lot coming?' Fergus called

'Don't be stupid mate; they'll need to do their hair for when Harry and Hermione arrive.'

With that Ron and Ginny determinedly followed them into the garden dragging Aria with them.

Later, after Hermione and Harry had arrived followed by awkward hugs from Ginny and Ron and sniggers from the twins, they all sat down to lunch.

'Cheers!' Mr Weasley called 'Welcome Harry and Hermione and thanks for coming you lot' he said smiling at the Brooks'. 'You're always welcome here at the Burrow'.

'Thanks for having us Arthur; we hope to have you all over soon!' Aria's dad replied. Arthur Weasley and Aria's dad, Michael, had worked together in the ministry for over twenty years and the families had been close friends for as long as Aria could remember.

After that they all sat and ate and ate and ate as Mrs Weasley brought more and more delicious homemade food out. They all chatted happily well into the evening and when it got dark they decided to go outside. The night was warm and they set up a bonfire in one of the fields a bit away from the house. Fergus and the twins wandered off meanwhile the others lay down and stared up at the stars. However, soon enough Aria realised there was two couples. And her. She felt very awkward and almost as if she should leave. She could hear muffled whispers and giggles between the others and felt extremely lonely. As stealthily as she could, she crept off towards the house.

'Oi! What's the matter?' One of the twins called as he sat on a log alone.

'Er…. Well it was a bit coupley over there' Aria said awkwardly.

'Awwhh poor little Aria all by herself, come one, come over here to Uncle Fred, I'll keep you company.

Aria snorted.

'I see you're alone too'

'Hah. You just wait. When all you school girls visit me and George in our shop you'll all come falling at our feet'.

Aria laughed but joined him on the log anyway. They sat and chatted, mainly Aria laughing at Fred's jokes at the others expense. Finally in the early hours of the morning they all wearily trudged to bed.

A week or so later Aria was sat on the beach near her home while Splodge, her beagle, tired himself out running in and out of the waves. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the sea. She tried to memorise it before she had to leave. This beach was always empty, it was hers she felt. She came here every morning and sometimes in the evenings just to sit and relax. The beach was just starting to warm up and Aria looked at her watch. Shit it was 9.30! she thought. Aria dashed back to the house and somehow managed to avoid being nagged for being late. It was Charlie's first year and her mum and dad were fussing like nobody's business. She quickly showered and dressed shoving her blonde hair into a messy bun and lobbed the last few bits in her case. Aria quickly put some makeup on but ran out of time. She sighed as she saw she had more freckles than ever due to spending the majority of her summer outdoors. Finally at 10.30 she hurried downstairs and the family quickly used floo powder to get the Kings Cross Station. It felt weird Fergus not coming with them. Ella being four years older than Aria, hadn't been at Hogwarts too long before she left to go work in France. However, Fergus had been there every year looking out for her despite not admitting it. Aria sighed as she now had to look out for an extremely excited eleven year old. Luckily he was quite independent and spent no time to waste on finding his own carriage with other first years as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Aria easily found the people she was looking for, her two best friends, Jade and Tibbs. Jade and Tibbs were both her roommates and her best friends. They too weren't particularly fussed over the whole house rivalry thing and they were the few Slytherins that got on with the people in the other houses. She spotted Jade, her wavy auburn hair stood out, and as always she was loudly moaning about some of the arrogant Slytherin girls in the year above.

'She had a face like a smacked arse. One day, I'm just going to hit her'.

Tibbs snorted.

'Sure you are' she said sceptically raising one eyebrow.

Her real name was Rhiannon but her last name being Tibbot had earned her the nickname Tibbs. She started to attempt to comb her long black hair as she started to speak in her thick welsh accent about her dismal summer stuck in a small, practically uninhabited, part of Wales. Aria eagerly joined her best friends and they filled each other in on their summers. Before they knew it they were pulling into the station at Hogwarts. As they descended onto the platform, Aria spotted Ginny and began to quickly chat to her as once they got into school they wouldn't have much of a chance. Suddenly, Aria was shoved out the way and hit her head on one of the carriages of the train. She was about to tell whoever it was to watch it she noticed straight away by the hair colour who it was. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, a practically albino arrogant prick in the year above. Aria tended to have little to do with him. He turned around and looked down to see Aria and Ginny giving him filthy looks.

'Seriously' he muttered to one of his friends while looking the girls up and down 'This place gets worse every year.'

Aria didn't get a chance to tell him to piss off as Jack wandered past and gave her an awkward wave. Aria smiled back uncomfortably and then marched off with Ginny not wanting to hang around any longer. Wow. Things weren't going too great already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later that evening, Aria sat tensely waiting for the sorting to begin. She knew how Charlie was desperate to be in Ravenclaw. She wanted him to be. She'd hate him to go through what she went through. Although Aria had always got on with Tibbs and Jade, she had really struggled to feel like she belonged in Slytherin at first. She had ignored all of her mother's letters for months and avoided Fergus and Ella. She had stopped eating and spent most of her time alone hidden in deserted parts of the castle. Now, and perhaps to others, it seemed foolish but Aria had seen a new side to herself. She'd never felt so lonely; but all she'd wanted was to be alone. Days before the Christmas holidays Aria had fainted during a Charms lesson and when she returned home her mother had been shocked about how thin she'd got. On the first night of the holidays after she'd gone to bed she'd heard her father shouting at Ella and Fergus for letting it happen, meanwhile her mother cried in the background. That's when Aria realised she had to be okay with it. She could deal with harming herself but not her family. She had to deal with the fact she wasn't like the rest in her family whether she liked it or not. She had to do it – for them. It was never really mentioned – Aria always brushed off the subject. But she ate more and forced herself to smile. She made an effort to enjoy herself and spend time with Jade and Tibbs when they returned now her brother and sister where keeping an eye on her. And now it was over. She was fine – better – stronger.

Finally it started and soon enough Charlie was sorted into Ravenclaw. His face lit up and Aria breathed a sigh of relief. She could relax now.

'You're Ella's and Fergus' brother right?' one of the older Ravenclaws asked.

Aria felt a small pang inside but ignored it. Those feelings would always be there, especially while she was still at Hogwarts. She felt she had missed out on so much but she refused to let herself wallow and concentrated on eating.

'You okay?' Jade muttered quietly so no one could hear.

'Yeah, fine' Aria said as brightly as she could. She hated feeling weak.

Jade smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

'Oi!' Draco called over Jade as he was the other side of her. 'That kid who got sorted into Ravenclaw, is he your brother?'

'Yeah…' Aria said slowly

'Poor kid' Draco muttered 'You guys look alike – bet he's gutted he's not sat over here.'

'Quite the opposite, actually. All my brothers and sisters have been Ravenclaws' Aria said trying to sound flippant.

Draco smirked. Then he frowned as if he had just remembered something.

'Wait a minute…. You're friends with that lot' he said sending a filthy look towards Ginny and Ron and the other Gryffindors obviously recalling bumping into Aria earlier. 'What do they think of you being over here?'

'Pity mainly. They see how I have to put up with self-absorbed pricks like you.' Aria smiled sweetly. Tibbs and Jade practically choked on the food they were eating while trying to stifle their giggles. Aria was impressed with herself – she was rather surprise she hadn't just muttered something incomprehensible and looked at the floor. Aria wasn't quite sure where this spurt of bravery had come from – probably her tetchiness from a long day travelling she thought.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said 'Glad you have such a high opinion of me. Nice speaking to you – wait what's your name again, sorry?' he said smugly. Draco enjoyed making people feel like nobody's, it seemed.

'Draco!' a shrill voice was heard from down the table. 'I never finished telling you the story of those Muggles we pushed off the boat in France' she said impatiently. Of course it was no other than Pansy Parkinson, a rather pug-faced arrogant girl in the year above that was constantly following Draco around.

'Pansy wants you, Draco' Jade said patronisingly.

He rolled his eyes at them and turned to listen to another of Pansy's incredibly dull stories in which she bragged about something or other. The girls continued their meal in peace after that. However, that night Aria couldn't sleep and she could hear some people talking and laughing loudly in the Common Room despite it being past one o'clock in the morning. Finally, it quietened down a bit but Aria was still thinking about what Draco said. It was true, though she thought. No-one really knew who she was. As she hadn't been with her older siblings much due to the different houses she had being pretty unknown when she had joined Slytherin. She hadn't done anything very interesting either. She was perhaps known as Ginny's friend outside of Slytherin. Everyone knew Ginny and all the others. Fred and George were practically the biggest legends in Hogwarts meanwhile Fergus had been Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Meanwhile, Ella had been a prefect along with Percy and of course everyone knew Harry, Ron and Hermione and therefore, Ginny too. Not to mention Ginny was also known for being the girl who was taken into the Chamber of Secrets in first year. Suddenly Aria's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched giggle.

Pansy squealed as loudly as she could 'Oooooh Draco stop it!' in order for everyone else to hear.

Aria felt violently ill. The noises that she could now hear were preventing her from thinking straight. She hid her head under the pillow trying to block out the disturbing sounds. Suddenly Tibbs marched out of bed and opened the door and bellowed

'SHUT THE FUCK UP! One, I'm trying to sleep! Two, you two make the majority of us feel physically sick. And three, Pansy being a desperate slag does not make you cool. So I think I speak on the behalf of Slytherin when I'm telling you to keep the fucking noise down.'

She then stormed back in slamming the door muttering under her breath. Aria was a little shocked and Tibbs' outburst but it made her smile. After that there wasn't any other noise and she eventually fell asleep.

The next day, the three girls were making their way down to breakfast when they heard Millicent, Daphne and of course Pansy, bitching about Tibbs just in front of them.

'Who the fuck does she think she is?' Daphne exclaimed

'Pah, I reckon she's really frigid or jealous of you' Millicent chided

'Hah' Pansy laughed 'No-one could understand what the fuck she said anyway with her stupid accent. You should've seen the state of her. Her hair. Hah. She literally looked like a cavewoman-

'Give it a rest Pansy – Rhiannon said what everyone else wanted to say so just shut up.' Jade said angrily and with that her Aria, Jade and an extremely annoyed Tibbs stormed off ahead.

Later that day, Tibbs and Aria had a free and were sitting in the library whispering when Ginny came over.

'Hey Rhiannon, everyone's heard about what you said to Pansy last night! Hermione said Pansy's been going on about it all day!'

'Didn't really think it was that big of a deal to be honest' Tibbs muttered, perhaps regretting it.

'Nah, no-one really stands up to them often. But don't worry about it, everyone thinks you deserve a pat on the back for it to be honest' She ended up joining them and they ended up being thrown out the library for chatting too loudly. They sat outside and were later joined by Jade, some of Ginny's friends and Jade's cousin, Selena and a few of her mates from Hufflepuff. They stayed out there until the early evening all sitting there enjoying the slowly fading summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Later that evening, Aria was dozily lying in one of the comfy chairs by the fire with Tibbs and Jade in the common room. Everyone else had gone to sleep but Jade was still self-consciously whispering about a Slytherin guy in the year above called Blaise.

'He's got so much better looking recently – don't you think?'

'I guess' Tibbs yawning.

'Argh you guys are half asleep! Might as well go to bed I can't have a conversation with myself!'

The three girls got up to go but Aria noticed her wand wasn't in her pocket.

'Guys I've dropped my wand, I'll be up in a minute' she called and she crouched on the floor looking for it. She couldn't see it and started to feel a little panicky. She stuck her arm under her armchair and soon enough she felt the familiar willow 13 ¼ inch piece of wood. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. She turned around and gasped. Right in front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

'You scared me!' Aria said accusingly having not heard him come in.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked 'Why were you on the floor?'

'Dropped my wand'

'Sure you weren't getting rid of your friends so you could wait for someone…?' he said silkily.

Aria snorted and replied quickly 'something you've tried before?' She looked up at Draco. He was a lot taller than her and as they were close it felt like he was even taller. His chest was inches away from her face. He looked different closer-

'I'll take that as a no then? Good' he said staring down at her.

Aria felt uncomfortable with how close and alone they were – she felt tingly but scared at the same time. She quickly walked past him and headed up to her dorm.

'Goodnight, Aria'.

'Oh so you know my name now?' she retorted remembering how rude he was the first night.

'I've always known your name' he said simply

Aria quickly walked into her room feeling all hot and bothered. Everyone was already asleep and Aria quickly climbed into bed no longer feeling sleepy. 'Good?' she thought? What did that mean? Why was he so close? Why did he sneak up behind her? And he did know her name after all? Aria felt clammy and almost panicky. It was like he scared her but different. She lay awake for ages but there was no sound of Pansy that night.

The next morning Aria was still puzzled but kept it to herself. Jade proceeded to go on about how good looking Blaise was and luckily Aria was often not required to reply too much in the conversation so she spent the day quietly thinking. Even just the thoughts made her feel flushed. But she didn't like him! Aria was confused. Yes he was good looking but he was arrogant, ignorant, rude, a bully – she couldn't think of one aspect she liked about him. It was nothing like how she had felt for Jack. Back then Jack had been perfect, lovely - he had made her feel safe whereas Draco made her feel the opposite. Oh for God's sake! Pull yourself together! Aria told herself.

The next few weeks passed slowly. Aria didn't see much of Draco – apart from occasionally in the corridors being loud with Crabbe and Goyle. Aria tried to put him out of her mind and for once focused really hard on all of her work. It was one afternoon and Jade, Tibbs and Aria decided to sit in their usual place outside, before the weather got too cold. They were lying in the grass when suddenly some silhouettes blocked out the sun. The three girls sat up quickly.

'Evening ladies' said Draco, he was with Blaise and Aria prayed silently that Jade wouldn't make a prat out of herself. Aria noticed Tibbs giving them filthy looks meanwhile Jade looked down, her cheeks slightly pink. For God's sake! She thought.

'Hi' Aria just about managed before they looked like absolute morons incapable of speaking.

'Don't look too enthusiastic' said Draco

'Don't worry we won't' Tibbs said bluntly.

Blaise smirked.

'Hurry up and ask them then' said Draco impatiently 'I didn't come out of here to be glared at' he said sneering at Tibbs.

'What you doing girls doing on Halloween' Blaise asked looking at Jade.

Silence. Aria nudged Jade. 'Oh erm well er I don't think we had anything planned… well not yet' Jade said attempting to appear casual.

'Us lot were thinking of having a little gathering after the feast – you should come – you all should' Blaise said not taking his eyes off Jade.

'Erm – yeah I guess it sounds cool, we'll come' Jade said and at that point Tibbs groaned.

'Don't worry – you don't have to come – no-one will miss you' Draco said to her.

'Oh and bring some firewhisky' Blaise added casually and with that they left and the girls remained quiet until they were out of earshot looking at each other wide eyed in shock.

'What the fuck was that' Jade muttered

'I have no idea' Aria said completely baffled.

'Why'd they invite us?' Tibbs grumbled sulkily.

'It's obvious – Blaise blatantly likes Jade! First time I've heard him say more than two syllables in a row.' Aria said

'You think?' Jade said hopefully 'Oh did you see those cheekbones! They were as sharp as razors!' she said dreamily.

'Ugh' Tibbs said in disgust.

'Oh come on! He is not that bad!' exclaimed Jade 'Okay, he hangs out with the others but he is no way near as bad as like Malfoy. He's all quiet and brooding! He's so fit! We have to go looking our best! Seriously, it has the potential to be such a top night!'

'I guess' Tibbs said still in doubt 'I just hate the way they all go around like they're God's gift to us all. You know what it'll be full of? Pansy slurring all over Draco and other vile couples causing me to bring up the ton of food we'll have just had at the feast. I hope lots of other people are there'

'Yeah' Jade mused 'He said little – how little is little –like will it just be a few – that'd be quite awkward but they're not the most of welcoming bunch like they're so exclusive. And crap! Where on earth will we get firewhisky?'

Aria was nervous. She didn't know how she felt; excited but panicky too.

'Wait – Aria, you reckon you can get some of Fred or George tomorrow in Hogsmeade? – like no-one is going as it's the first quidditch match with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – no one but quidditch freaks give a shit. Slytherin aren't playing so we can easily sneak out no-one will notice. Please, please, please can you ask them to buy us some?' Jade begged.

'I don't know….' Aria was starting to feel uneasy this was all going too fast – she needed to get her thoughts in order. But eventually Aria gave in due to the fact Jade kept on nagging her. Later that night, the girls were entering the common room when Pansy, followed by Millicent and Daphne, shoved right through the three of them and marched out.

'They're already jealous' Tibbs mumbled grumpily.

'Do you reckon they know we've been invited?' Jade asked

'Probably' Aria sighed. 'Nothing we can do about it now' and with that she went upstairs. For some reason she wasn't in the mood for people.

**Please review so I know what you think of it so far! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aria awoke early the next morning. It was still fairly dark outside. She looked at her clock – 7:04. It would be hours before the majority of people got up – the Quidditch match was starting at eleven. Aria realised she could be at Hogsmeade and back before anyone else even got out of bed. Then they could even go to the Quidditch match as in fact she quite liked it. She quickly dressed and put on her coat scarf and hat as although she could not see what the weather was like as the Slytherin Common Room was under the lake, she guessed it would be cold.

Not wanting to attract attention as there would be few people in the Great Hall; Aria skipped breakfast and decided to buy something in Hogsmeade. She set off alone and she was right to wear a woolly hat. It was extremely windy and cold and it didn't help that she was exposed to the strong winds as she walked across the vast Hogwarts grounds towards Hogsmeade as quickly and as stealthily as she could. It was silent apart from Aria's crunching footsteps on the autumn leaves. She felt quite scared sneaking out of school so blatantly. However, despite her fear Aria enjoyed being alone as she often did not get the chance as at Hogwarts there were always people. Everywhere. Aria made it to Hogsmeade just after eight o'clock and it occurred to her the Weasley's joke shop would not be open for at least an hour if not two.

'Damn' Aria muttered. She hadn't thought of that. She was annoyed at herself for foolishly just wandering off to Hogsmeade without thinking. She was too eager to be alone and had just left without properly thinking. She sat on a bench in the empty street for a while wondering whether to wait or return. No-one knew where she was either. Aria wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been so windy but eventually she decided that she wasn't going to sit there any longer and she went into the 3 Broomsticks and ordered some toast. Finally after warming up and taking as long as she could, she paid and left.

Aria stepped out into the cold wind again, her long hair blowing in every direction, as she headed over to the Weasleys shop. Her watch made it to be just after half nine. She looked through the glass window and saw Fred sitting on the counter drinking a warm butterbeer. Aria was nervous but forced herself to enter to shop.

'Hiya Fred' Aria tried to say casually, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear giving her away.

'What brings you here at this time?' Fred said not containing his surprise at seeing her

'Well… Er… You see I know of sort of maybe need you to do me a favour'

'And what would that be?' he said sliding off the counter, coming towards her.

'If I gave you the money could you erm –perhaps - buy me a bottle of firewhisky?'

Fred chuckled. 'Aria, Aria, Aria' Fred said mockingly 'What would your mother say?'

'Things I've heard your mother say to you for the past 10 years' she said raising an eyebrow.

'Touché' he laughed ' Halloween party or something?'

'Something like that' Aria was feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute.

'Come on then' Fred said cheerfully heading towards the door. 'Just popping out for a minute George' he called as he held the door open for her.

'We used to always nick ours from Hagrid's' Fred laughed as they walked along to the Hogs Head. 'The problem is I don't even know if Alberforce will be up this early'.

'Sorry' Aria replied awkwardly 'I –er – Quidditch match today –you know –and stuff'

'You wait here a minute' Fred said and he left Aria standing outside the pub. Aria kicked the ground angrily. She felt like an absolute idiot. Why was she even doing this? She asked herself. Aria continued to scuff her boots on the floor outside for a few minutes until Fred returned with a bottle of firewhisky.

'Here you go' he said cheerfully

'Thanks – really thanks Fred – how much do I owe you?' Aria said rather surprised that Fred had actually got some

'Oh nothing don't worry about it – my treat' Fred said winking.

'Noooooo – Fred don't! You'll make me feel guilty' Aria whined

'Honestly – its fine!'

'Well then – I owe you a favour' Aria said determinedly

Fred chuckled 'Alright' he said amused 'Hmmmm… you can keep an eye on that scrawny git and my sister?' he said amiably.

'Your wish is my command' Aria joked. After a slightly awkward goodbye and she headed back to Hogwarts feeling pleased with herself.

Aria was just walk past the greenhouses when she spotted through the glass Snape coming her way. Although he favoured Slytherins she was about to be in big trouble when he caught her.

'Shit' Aria panicked. She quickly dumped the bottle behind a plant pot knowing that would get her in even more trouble and tried to walk casually forward.

'Miss Brooks' Snape said suspiciously 'May I ask why you are returning from Hogsmeade first thing in the morning _without_ permission? Did you know sneaking out of the school is strictly forbidden?'

'Um yeah' Aria said trying to think up of something 'I wanted the Weasley twins to pass on something to my brother without missing the Quidditch' she tried to say convincingly 'He's not been very well you see..' Aria trailed off trying her best to appear upset meanwhile secretly praying this didn't come back to haunt her.

'I see' Snape said suspiciously. 'I ought to take some points away but as you're in my own house… Just this once Brooks - don't let me catch you again or there will be… serious consequences' and with that he strode off.

Aria waited a few minutes and went back a few metres and grabbed the bottle from its hiding place. She hid it in her coat and hurried down to the Slytherin Common Room. She was still in shock that he hadn't given her detention as she dashed into her dorm and hid it under the bed. However, Jade and Tibbs were nowhere to be seen. Aria looked at her clock. 10.40.

'Dammit' Aria cursed again briskly leaving the dorm wondering where they'd be but luckily she bumped into them as she went past the Great Hall.

'Where have you been?' Jade said exasperated. 'We need to go!'

'I've already got it –come one' Aria said tugging them both with her in the crowds that were heading towards the match.

'You've got it?' Tibbs said rather shocked while being jostled by the crowds apart from them.

'Yep' Aria said loudly, actually rather pleased with herself.

'Wow – now we can look forward to Saturday' Jade said grinning and with that she happily walked off ahead towards the match seemingly forgetting her hatred of Quidditch.

'I don't think there's any 'we' in it' Tibbs muttered darkly and with that they hurried after her in order to get a good seat in the stands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The week leading up to Halloween was rather intolerable and Aria got so fed up of Jade and Tibbs she ended up spending the majority of her free time with Ginny. Jade had spent the week in a schizophrenic state between overwhelming excitement and panic meanwhile, Tibbs had been in a foul mood partly due to her dread of Halloween and the fact that Pansy and her friends were going out of their way to make her life miserable. Usually, Aria would put up with her bad mood and stick by her but Aria only had to say a word to her to get her head bitten off or a filthy look so by Wednesday she'd given up. There was only so much she could take.

It was nice spending more time with Ginny, as often throughout the school year they didn't get much of a chance. Aria and Ginny had one of those friendships though where even if they didn't speak for a whole month or two – after they would still be exactly the same. They were sat in the library Thursday afternoon, and Aria was filling her in on how she had to embarrassingly ask Fred to get her Firewhisky for Saturday night.

'Pfft' Ginny said mildly annoyed. 'He'd _never_ do that for me!'

'As Ella would let you sneak round the corridors when she was prefect but I'd get a right earful if she caught me!'

Ginny laughed admitting it was true and they reminisced on the time in their third year they'd been sneaking to the restricted section in the library and had to run half way round the castle in order to escape from Filch. They ended up in a fit of giggles remembering how scared they and been. As always, they got sent out the library for being noisy and they ended up sitting together on a bench outside the Great Hall. They often struggled to find places to sit and chat when the weather was bad as of course they weren't allowed in each other's Common Rooms.

'I wish you were coming on Saturday night. Jade and Rhiannon are driving me mental – I don't think I can be with them for more than an hour or two.'

'Hah – that'd go well! I'd get frogmarched right out of there by Malfoy or one of his cronies'

'How about you bring all the Gryffindor down – could make the night more interesting' Aria joked

'If interesting means a fight and us all getting into shitloads of trouble than yes…' Ginny mused

'You lot doing anything for Halloween?' Aria said referring to the Gryffindors

'Probably just have fun and mess around in the Common Room – yeah why are you guys going outside?' Ginny said curiously.

'Snape. He wouldn't know a good time if it _smacked_ him in the face'

At that precise moment Dumbledore had walked past and smiled clearly hearing everything Aria had just said. Aria froze meanwhile Ginny suppressed a giggle.

'Yes' Dumbledore said absentmindedly. 'Professor Snape never has been a party-goer despite my best efforts'. Seeing the two girls rather sceptical but also shocked faces he chuckled and entered the Great Hall. The two girls got up, bid goodbye and went their separate ways following their headmaster in for dinner.

Saturday evening came soon enough and before Aria knew it she was sat in the Great Hall once again in awe of the Halloween decorations. Aria stared at the pumpkins overhead meanwhile Jade kept muttering about how clammy she was.

'Pack it in!' snapped Tibbs whose mood was still as foul as ever.

Aria was about to tell them both to grow up but she thought better of it. The last thing she wanted was an argument. Aria was never really one for confrontation. As the meal drew to a close Blaise leant over Crabbe and said to Jade

'Still coming tonight?'

Jade nodded trying to muster a smile. She was digging her nails into Aria's leg under the table. Aria winced and tried her best not to cry out in pain. As soon as his attention was elsewhere Aria slapped her hand so hard it made a loud clap and shot Jade a grumpy look.

'Ouch! That hurt' Jade muttered rubbing the back of her hand but soon shut up seeing the look on Aria's face. After the feast they made it back into the Common Room where the year above was lazily lying around on the armchairs. As per usual Pansy, Daphne and Millicent gave the three girls filthy looks as the passed them on to the way to their dorm.

'Why do we have to go' Tibbs wailed once they were up there

None of them replied. Aria was starting to feel on edge about tonight. 'Pull yourself together' she told herself angrily. Jade started applying more makeup in a sort of frenzy meanwhile Tibbs drummed her fingers nervously on the bedside table.

'Right. That's it!' Aria exclaimed. 'One – Jade it's going to be pitch black outside so I wouldn't bother with that. Two – Tibbs that drumming isn't helping.' They both stopped and turned to look at her. 'We are just going out for some Halloween celebrations- what 20m above us? - with some people from our house. It is not a big deal and we all –including me' Aria said admittingly '–need to get a grip and calm down. Now let's have some of this and we'll head down sometime after they've gone.' She said pulling out the firewhisky.

They all had a few gulps and as always it burned their throats on the way down causing Tibbs to almost spit it out. They heard them all leaving at about half ten and they waited until ten to eleven before they left. As much as Aria's little speech had calmed them at the time – the effect had not lasted. They crept out of the Common Room and went upstairs; somehow unnoticed they managed to sneak outside despite them all shaking like leaves partyl due to the cold. Jade led them past the greenhouses to a large group of people concealed round a corner near the vegetable garden. There was a bonfire in which about 20 or 30 students stood around laughing and chatting while they drank. Before joining the large group – they stayed hidden in the shadows.

'Look!' whispered Tibbs 'There's Ravenclaws! Look that's Terry Boot with Mandy whats her name?'

'Brocklehurst' Jade answered instantly also scanning the crowd.

'And Anthony Goldstein he's a Ravenclaw right?' Aria said on tiptoes peering over the other two's heads.

'Ernie Macmillan's over there too! He's a Hufflepuff!' Jade exclaimed.

'At least there are quite a lot of people!' Aria muttered

'Yeah – I'm surprised –There's no Gryffindors… And - I thought the year above didn't like any of the other houses?'

'Well, they are in a group on their own' said Tibbs gesturing towards the far side of the bonfire.

Sure enough Aria could see a drunken Pansy leaning all over Draco he kept trying to swat her off as if she was a mosquito. Aria tried to suppress her smile. They had another swig of the firewhisky – which this time had been marginally better- and they set off to join the other students. As far as Aria could see they were the only ones from their year there – however the feeling of being special soon wore off as she started to feel perhaps unwelcome. As they walked towards the other students they stared worriedly at each other as what to do. They couldn't just stand there alone. Luckily, Jade's cousin Selena saw them and beckoned them over to some other Hufflepuff's in the year above.

'I never knew you were coming!' Serena said as if relieved 'I thought I was the only one in our year here! I'm here with Wayne' she said referring the tall boy she was holding hands with.

'So did we! _Thank Merlin_ you're here' Jade said as if she was about to faint with happiness.

They talked with the Serena and the Hufflepuffs for a while, until Aria noticed Blaise approaching.

'Oi – you lot over here!' he called casually and the three girls said goodbye to Serena and tried to as casually as possible join the other Slytherins.

'Why are _they_ here' Pansy slurred struggling to stay up. She swayed and once again leant on Draco for support.

'FOR GODS SAKE' he said angrily 'Take her back – she's a _mess_' he said disgusted shoving her into the unwilling arms of Millicent and Daphne.

They sulkily held Pansy up and giving the three girls a filthy look tried to stalk off the best they could while supporting Pansy who had appearingly turned a shade of green. Tibbs smirked and whispered so only Aria could hear.

'This could be an all right night – after all'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

'Didn't expect to see _you_ here Brooks' Draco said smirking as he walked over to Aria

Tibbs sidled off as if she had just smelt a bad smell meanwhile Aria gave him a puzzled look he had been there when Blaise invited them!

'I didn't think you'd have the guts to come' he said teasingly, as if trying to provoke her

'You think you know me_ so_ well Malfoy' Aria said sounding unimpressed

'Perhaps I do'

'Perhaps you don't' Aria finished bluntly staring up at Draco

He chuckled as if there was some joke he knew and Aria didn't. She frowned. She had the feeling she was being mocked.

'I have something to show you- over there' he pointed uncertainly into the distance.

'I can't think of anything you'll be able to show me in the dark' Aria said rather uncertainly. She felt a little nervous.

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her off further round the back of the school until they were halfway between the Whomping Willow and the front entrance to the school. Aria's heart was hammering. It was rather dark away from the bonfire but she could still see it 100m away or so.

'What do you have to show me then?' Aria said expectantly hiding her inner panic.

Draco brought his head nearer to hers and pointed somewhere into the inky sky. All Aria could see was the moon. Aria had had enough. She was about to tell Draco to stop being such a prat but as she turned her head to face him he had moved so close to her that their lips brushed against his. Aria had no time to hide her surprise and as Draco started to lean in there was a huge bang in which they jumped apart. They heard screams from the bonfire and suddenly heard a voice.

'Nobody moves. If any of you try, I will prevent you' a menacing voice said. Aria gasped. It was Snape.

'Come on he hasn't seen us' Draco urged as he started to tug her. But Aria was frozen and watched the silent crowd as Snape accompanied by Filch and McGonagall marched round the greenhouses towards the students. Suddenly someone extinguished the bonfire while yelling at everyone to run. Draco tugged at Aria in the pitch black and they stumbled towards the front door. There were sounds of running and voices everywhere. Aria was so confused on what was going on.

'Hominem Revelio' Snape shouted.

'What about the others?' she asked Draco as he continued to pull her towards the front doors.

Draco ignored her question but tugged her out of the way of a spell which stood out in the inky darkness presumably cast by Snape.

'Be careful Severus!' McGonagall called sternly but spells were still darting across the night sky; luckily they had had a head start on all the others.

They broke into a full sprint and entered the castle via the huge oak doors. It seemed mental to Aria that they were sneaking back right through the main entrance. Aria heard a high pitch scream only a few metres away. Aria felt sick. Draco and Aria hand in hand ran to the staircase on the left of the huge marble moving ones. But Peeves was at the bottom and threw an ink pellet which skimmed Aria's head.

'GOT SOME STUDENTS' he screeched.

Aria was once again yanked by Draco and instead he took her down the staircase on the right leading to the kitchens. Draco and Aria soon were clattering past the pots and pans and previously sleeping house-elves. Draco suddenly stopped at the door causing Aria to crash right into his back. However, he appeared not to notice as he checked the dungeon outside. He re-grabbed hold of her hand and they quietly crept through the large dungeon. They got to the door and turned left heading towards the light coming from the common room. Aria had the urge to throw herself into the door. However, she continued to tiptoe towards the entrance. Draco whispered the password to the wall and it opened. Aria practically collapsed in an arm chair feeling as if she was about to have a seizure. She laughed with relief.

However, Draco pulled her up again'we need to go to our dorms Snape could be back here any minute if we're lucky he won't have already checked who's in our out'.

Aria nodded her heart still hammering.

'Thanks Draco' she smiled and with that she kissed him on the cheek and went up the stairs to her dorm. He could feel her eyes watching her as she left him standing there. She quickly climbed into her bed not wanting to wake the other two girls in her room. She was far to awake to sleep and she lay there straining her ears for any sound of Jade or Tibbs. Finally, what seemed an eternity later she saw them both entering their dorm. She leapt out of bed and hugged them both. They both squealed in surprise.

Aria was just about to question them when they heard Snape's voice downstairs. They crept back to bed and dared not to speak. Eventually, they all fell asleep.

Aria awoke the next morning feeling extremely weary. She screwed up her eyes and suddenly last night's memory came flooding back to her. She attempted to sit up but failed and lay back down feeling exhausted. She turned to look at the clock. 10.04. Breakfast ended in 25 minutes and Aria leapt out of bed wrenching open the curtains. Aria privately thanked Merlin it was a Sunday which meant late breakfast otherwise they'd have been screwed. Jade and Rhiannon sat up covering their eyes as if they had been blinded.

'We've got no time to lose it's after ten o'clock –if we don't turn up for breakfast Snape will know we were out last night now move!' Aria ordered barely even thinking as she pulled on an oversized baggy jumper and some leggings. She quickly applied some makeup covering up her tired eyes and shoved her hair into a messy bun. The three of them trudged out of the dorm still rather fuzzy headed.

'Right' Aria said as they made their way upstairs. 'We have some_ serious_ talking to do.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As the three girls walked into the breakfast hall they all noticed Professor Snape's eyes glaring at them. All three of them and pretended not to notice and sat down and forced conversation about the work they had etc. At one point Blaise almost got up to speak to Jade but a bang under the table hinted that Draco had kicked him. Aria noticed out the corner of her eye Pansy looking miserable meanwhile Daphne and Millicent ignored her. Something was going on. Soon enough the end of breakfast came and Aria got up eagerly to go. However, Snape was standing directly in front of her.

'You three came down to breakfast rather late this morning' he said crisply 'tired?'

Aria's mind went blank and she could almost feel the smirks from Daphne and Millicent behind her.

'Well it's hard not to be' grumbled Tibbs

Snape stared at her almost questioning if she could if she could be so stupid to admit it.

'Excuse me, Miss Tibbot?' he said not masking his shock.

'Well yeah – all that racket from other people in and out and Merlin knows what hour? I'm sure you heard tons of people messing around –woke me up!' she said grumpily.

Aria finally stopped holding her breath. They could just get away with this.

'I see' Snape said suspiciously and with that he wheeled around.

'Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Greengrass' Snape barked 'Follow me you can join the others who were also out of bed last night for your first of many detentions.'

Aria followed them out and noticed a girl pretending to be sick and then laughing at Pansy. Aria recognised her as one of the girls who was in Hermione's dorm – and she'd gone out with Ron Aria suddenly remembered. Jade nudged Aria and nodded over to where some Ravenclaws who'd they'd spotted out last night such as Terry Boot giving Pansy filthy looks as they were led by Flitwick in the same direction as Snape.

The three girls hurried off to the Common Room as quick as they could.

'Explain what happened to you last night' Jade ordered. Aria quickly filled them in but she left about the bits about her and Malfoy apart from how they snuck back together. She was embarrassed and scared of what they would think.

'Wondered what he wanted to show you…Creep' Tibbs said.

Aria was glad she never mentioned it. 'What about you guys?' she asked. They both explained how they had been at the back of the bonfire when the teachers came and they had managed to hide in one of the Greenhouses with Blaise. They had realised they had to beat Snape back to the dorm so they had waited for the teachers to pass them and they'd crept out the door nearer the other end and ran back the way the teachers had come.

'Wow – can't believe we were all so lucky!' Aria said hugging her knees on the arm chair. 'Did you see what happened to anyone else?'

'Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle were one of the first hit by Snape's body-bind jinxes. Erm - he hit quite a lot of Ravenclaws. I saw Filch dragging to boys from Hufflepuff by the scruff of their necks too. Not many people made it back unnoticed.' Tibbs explained.

'I wonder how they knew' Jade said and at that point Malfoy and Blaise entered the Common Room.

'Pah' Blaise said striding over 'Parkinson threw up and then passed out in her own sick when she first came back into the castle and McGonagall heard Daphne and Millicent trying to wake her up. By the time she'd got Snape to help Filch had seen the bonfire outside it they obviously realised what was going on.'

'Oh – and everyone blames _her_' Jade said finally understanding why they had all been glaring at Pansy

'It's disgusting' Draco said

'Preeeetty grim' Blaise said smirking 'I bet it's put you right off her Draco.'

'Yeah' he mused while staring at Aria. Aria refused to make eye contact and fiddle with her jumper.

Sensing discomfort the two boys walked off; that was the last conversation Aria and Draco had for a number of weeks. Teachers were not only loading on the homework but Aria had no desire to speak to Draco. She was almost ashamed at what had happened and was determined for no one to find out. She could kick herself for kissing him on the cheek. Okay he had been cute on the night but he was still a nasty piece of work. Not only did she not want her friends to think badly of her but she did not want to anger Pansy. She was in such a foul mood she had resorted to taking her anger out on the younger years and many had often ended up in the Hospital Wing. However, they were too frightened to say who it was. Aria had no desire to get on the wrong side of her now.

Although, Aria did not want to speak to Draco – she thought about him a lot. She was almost insulted that he hadn't come to speak to her but then again she often refused to even look at him when they were ever near each other. Not only that but Pansy continued to follow Draco round at all costs. The more he tried to push away – the more she clung on and it often ended up with him storming off to his dorm to get away from her. Aria had also avoided Ginny a bit too. Aria knew she would ask about Halloween and she also knew Ginny could easily tell when Aria was lying.

However, Jade and Blaise were spending more and more time together and seemed to be getting on _extremely_ well. Jade had turned rather gushy and this led to Tibbs and Aria sticking together more than ever. It was one evening when Tibbs and Aria were sat finishing a Potions essay when their attention was drawn to Pansy attempting to sit on Draco's lap.

'Get off- you're too heavy' Draco said rudely.

Pansy apparently not insulted at all she shoved Crabbe out the way and snuggled next to him. He shrugged her off and stalked out of the Common Room.

'Draco?' Pansy called 'Where are you going?'

He ignored her.

'Does that girl not know how to take a hint? Or have any self-respect for that matter' muttered Rhiannon

'Evidently not' Aria said absentmindedly

'You know I reckon Draco would have tried it on with you on Halloween' Tibbs mused.

Aria pretended not to hear.

'I said-'Tibbs said raising her voice.

'-I heard what you said!' Aria snapped not wanting anyone to hear.

Tibbs eyes narrowed and Aria realised she'd blown it. 'He did – didn't he?' she said quietly clearly understanding this wasn't a subject to be said loudly.

'Maybe' Aria said still looking down.

'Explain. Now. I can't believe you never said anything!' Tibbs said slightly hurt.

'I was embarrassed' Aria admitted 'he's such a douche'

'That I won't deny – but what happened?'

Aria filled her in and then made her promise not to tell anyone – not even Jade –as Aria was determined no-one else would find out.

'And he hasn't spoken to you since? Wow – he really is a prick'

'I don't want him too' Aria muttered 'I'm just trying to forget it happened and I have been kind of refusing to look at him since – I don't know how I feel - like it's all so wrong. I just want it to be Christmas' she finished lamely.

After that Tibbs didn't bring it up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was not long now until Christmas day and Hogwarts was completely covered in an unusual amount of heavy snow - even for Hogwarts. Aria liked the snow; it made everything look beautiful, she thought. Aria had taken a long walk up to the owlery, the day before she left Hogwarts for the holidays. She was looking forward to going home – to seeing her entire extended family for Christmas - and of course the Weasley's would most likely come over at some point too. Aria had become slightly fed up with Hogwarts recently, which was unusual for her, and she was rather glad that the term was over. Aria was so lost in her thoughts that by the time she reached the owlery her walk there was a blur. She gave the letter telling her mum what time she and Charlie would be arriving home to one of the school owls. This year things were different. The school were linking a few fireplaces in the Great Hall to the fireplaces of all those registered to go home for the Christmas holidays, as not only was it quicker but the unusual amount of snow had made the train tracks pretty impossible to run the train on – even with magic. Aria heard footsteps on the stone steps behind her and soon enough the last person she wanted to see entered the owlery.

'Fancy seeing you here' Draco said mockingly. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that now Aria was forced to have a conversation with him.

Aria had no idea what to reply. 'Yeah… What a coincidence' she muttered and she attempted to leave. However, he didn't budge from the archway in which he blocked.

Draco smirked knowingly. It was as if he could tense how uncomfortable Aria was.

'You have snow in your hair' he said more bluntly than he meant to.

'Oh' Aria said and self-consciously tried to brush it out.

Draco felt a little guilty. 'Leave it' he said stepping closer and closer to her. 'I like it'.

Aria stopped trying to shake it off and looked up at him. This was the third time she noted that they were so close they were practically touching.

Suddenly he kissed her. Aria couldn't help but kiss him back. She felt so drawn to him there was no way she was going to resist. He put his hands on her waist and slowly guided her backwards until she was pressed against the stone wall. His cold hands tingled on her skin and for once Aria completely forgot about the world around her.

But the moment was ruined by some footsteps and someone entering the owlery. Aria quickly pushed Draco off her to see who was standing there. It was none other than Ron Weasley. Aria stared at his gaping mouth, equally shocked and he muttered some incomprehensible excuse and left as quickly as possible. Aria's cheeks went red and she wished the ground would swallow her up. Her heart was hammering so loudly she could barely think. She was furious with herself and she started to panic. However, Draco seemed to think nothing of the situation and after snorting he leant in again but this time Aria pushed him away.

'What?' Draco looked at her shocked as if he had never been turned down in his life. He probably hadn't Aria thought.

'Hah – it's almost like you're embarrassed to be seen with me-' Draco cut himself short as he saw Aria's flushed face and realised what he was saying to be true. At first he looked shocked and hurt but then Aria became scared as anger seemed to take over his face.

'Ashamed?' he spat 'It should be the other way round – you –you're a filthy blood traitor' his voice rising.

Aria stared blankly at him wishing she could turn back to half an hour ago. Draco unsatisfied that he hadn't hurt her as much as she had embarrassed him continued.

'Pah' he said looking at her with a disgusted face Aria had seen many times 'I was only using you anyway' and with that he strode off.

Aria didn't know what to do. She slid down the wall and sank to the floor. She realised that half of Gryffindor probably already knew. Aria's brain was a mess as she thought of all the people who would find out. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, the twins, Fergus, Pansy the more and more names she thought of the more and more she felt sick. Could she find Ron and stop him? It was probably too late. And what about Draco? Aria was so confused. Aria sat on the floor refusing to move, numb with emotion and cold. Aria had no idea how long she sat there but at some point she started to shiver uncontrollably. She dragged herself off the floor and feeling stiff slowly headed to the Common Room. As Aria walked back, she attempted to work out the time as she was not wearing her watch. But her head was too full of thoughts and the memory too much of a blur to try and logically think how long she was on the floor for. All of the corridors were empty and Aria started to feel slightly scared wandering the corridors alone. It reminded her of Halloween and how she and Draco had ran through these corridors holding hands. That would never happen again, Aria thought miserably. She hurried back to the Common Room and to her relief it was empty. She quickly hastened up the stairs and scurried into bed.

Aria knew she wouldn't sleep. She stared at the clock watching the hours tick by and eventually sometime after 5am she drifted off to sleep.

Aria felt she had barely slept when Tibbs woke her up early the next morning. Aria, like Tibbs, had been given the 11 o'clock time slot to leave. However, both of them needed to pack.

'Shit Aria – you look awful! You feeling alright?' Tibbs exclaimed.

Aria without saying a word walked to the bathroom hoping a shower would calm her. It didn't.

When she came out Tibbs was stood there with Jade looking guilty.

'Look I'm sorry, I -'

'Don't worry' Aria said harshly. The two girls looked shocked but they walked to breakfast together in silence. As they entered the Great Hall Jade rushed off to sit with Blaise.

'I need to speak to you' Aria whispered to Tibbs – who looked concerned. Aria tried to pull Tibbs away from the door so they didn't have to enter.

'Whatever it is – it can't be bad enough to skip breakfast' Tibbs said refusing to budge. 'Come on you'll feel better after you've eaten.'

Although Aria didn't believe her, she was too exhausted to argue and she allowed herself to be pulled, thankfully, to the far end of the Slytherin table. Draco was sat further up and seemingly didn't notice Aria enter. Aria didn't dare look around to see who else was in the hall but she kept her head down. Aria didn't even bother to take any food to eat. She was just starting to drink some pumpkin juice when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Draco and Pansy kissing mid-way through their breakfast. They briefly broke apart for Draco to aim a smirk at Aria before they continued to stick their tongues down each other's throats.

'Ugh – I'm trying to eat-'Tibbs started to say but before she'd finished Aria had walked out of the hall.

Aria wasn't thinking straight. She just knew she'd had to get out of there. She hadn't wanted Draco to know he'd affected her – but she physically couldn't sit there. Aria kept making rash decisions and it was scaring her. Aria wasn't this type of person. Aria liked to play things safe – think about things. Aria could do neither at this point in time. Aria was barely out of the corridor before she nearly bumped into Ginny. And Aria could tell by Ginny's face _instantly _– Ginny knew.

* * *

**Please read and review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

'So is it true?' Ginny said menacingly.

Aria didn't bother to reply. She had no idea what Ron had said but she didn't particularly want to know. It was enough to make Ginny angry and that's all that mattered.

'So you're not even going to deny it?' Ginny said as if she was hoping it was all one big lie and that Aria would come up with some story to prove Ron wrong.

Once again Aria stared at Ginny saying nothing. Aria's heart was pounding in her chest as she stood frozen to the spot.

'I can't fucking believe you. I actually cannot believe it. You and him – I didn't believe Ron for hours last night. Do you have_ no_ self-respect or dignity? Or you just don't give a shit? Are you really _that desperate_ that you'd-'. Ginny paused making a face which clearly showed she was repulsed. Aria knew only too well the extent of Ginny's temper but she had nothing to say. She didn't know what to do.

'I thought that you were _my friend_? HIS FATHER TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME ARIA! Do you remember that? Or how about he's a bully? Remember how many times he's made Hermione cry? Or what he's done to Harry and Ron? And the rest of the school? He's a bully – a coward – a snob and he's disgusting. He's_ scum_– there's nothing else to say. I can't _actually_ believe you'd sink _so_ low. I _clearly_ don't know you as well as I thought as I know I'd _never_ be friends with someone who's _everything_ I hate in a person.'

Aria forced herself not to cry and stood their numbly staring into Ginny's eyes. Ginny almost waited for Aria to respond but instead she shoved past her into the Great Hall. Aria was suddenly aware of all the people staring at her. Aria hurried off not knowing what to do. All she knew is that she needed to get out of Hogwarts and fast. Aria couldn't wait until eleven – she just couldn't. Charlie couldn't know – she didn't want anyone at home to know. Aria could feel herself getting more and more flushed and panicky. She saw a Ravenclaw, most likely a fourth year and she quickly marched over to him.

'Can you tell my brother that we're leaving at half nine instead of eleven?' she said urgently hoping that her and Charlie could sneak home at the first time slot.

'Sorry what?' he said looking completely confused.

'My brother – Charlie Brooks?' Aria said impatiently.

'Wait he's _your_ brother? No way, I never knew!'

'Will you tell him?' Aria said gritting her teeth.

'Sure thing' he said and winked arrogantly.

Aria rolled her eyes and hurried off. She wanted to get out of the corridors as soon as possible. She ran up to her dorm and hurriedly threw everything in her case. It was nine o'clock by the time she was done. She scribbled a note to Tibbs saying she'd explain at some point but she had to leave early and left hers and Jade's Christmas presents on their beds. She considered sending an owl to her mother saying they would be early but she thought better of it. Not only would she reach her home in Cornwall before the owl but she had no desire to return to the Owlery anytime soon.

Aria was restless but she didn't know what to do. She sat on the bed for a few minutes watching the time go by. Finally, she coulnd't stand it anymore and so she got up and grabbing her trunk dragged it down to the Great Hall. The corridors were filled with students and Aria at first thought this would be a good thing. However, she did not blend in as she hoped but noticed many staring and whispering at her.

'Wait 'til Pansy hears!' one girl cackled

'Hah she really is a Slytherin through and through' another remarked who was obviously one of the few who knew of her siblings in Ravenclaw.

Aria pretended not to hear and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. She finally reached the Great Hall where about 20 students or so were milling around waiting to go home. Aria scanned for Charlie but saw him nowhere. Aria cursed and thought about the likelihood of Charlie being on time – especially after she'd told him last minute that they were leaving an hour and a half earlier. That's if the message even got to him. Aria felt frustrated. She hated the fact she couldn't tell him to hurry up. Aria had no wish to wait outside the Ravenclaw Common Room either. Aria stood there silently wondering what to do. Aria started to reflect on what had happened in the past 24 hours and she felt tears sting her eyes. Aria blinked them back furiously and focused on staring at the Great Hall doors. Finally just after 9.30 a breathless and grumpy looking Charlie dragged his trunk into the hall.

'You better have a good reason for this! I had to rush my breakfast and missed out on a last game of Wizards chess! My trunks an absolute mess and-

'Shut up Charlie. It would've been a mess whether you packed it now or in an hour. It's not my fault we got bumped forward. I didn't have time to eat properly either.' Aria lied.

Charlie scowled but didn't say anything. Soon enough they reached the front of the queue and Aria quickly lied to Professor Flitwick about Snape moving them earlier as the eleven-thirty slot had been over booked.

Soon enough Aria was being enveloped in green flames and arriving in her kitchen. She was home, at last.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update! PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW :) I've only got two and would love some more - all feedback is soooo helpful so yeah - thanksss :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Aria paced up and down her room nervously. She could hear the clatter of kitchen utensils downstairs preparing dinner. Aria checked her clock for the fifth time that minute. It was 6:57 – the Weasley's would be there any minute. The Christmas holidays seemed a blur. Aria had put her argument with Ginny and the situation with Draco out of her mind. Denial had actually been rather easy with all the family being there; until now. Aria felt trapped and almost claustrophobic. She determinedly walked down stairs and on leaving out the back door, called that she was going for a walk. She hurried off before her mother could complain or call her back.

Aria felt sick to her stomach thinking about the dinner with the Weasleys. Aria hadn't told anyone at home what had happened – it helped her to pretend it hadn't happened. But now Aria had to face up to it. Aria was scared. She knew how easily Ginny could get angry and she also knew how stubborn she was too. There was no way Ginny was going to make tonight easy. Aria was also terrified she would cause a scene in which everyone would find out. Her entire family knew who the Malfoys were. Aria's palms were clammy despite the freezing cold air in which she was out in.

'Aria – come inside!' her mother called impatiently.

Aria swallowed and slowly trudged back to the house.

Aria, upon entering greeted, the Weasley's as usual apart from Ginny who was standing determinedly on the other side of the kitchen. Ron awkwardly refused to even look at Aria. This could be worse than Aria first thought, as she sat down at the table in between Percy and her father. Dinner passed slowly, but uneventfully, with Percy eagerly telling Aria about his new job. Aria feigned interest every ten minutes or so and that was enough to keep him droning on for a couple of hours.

'Aria can you go let the dog out please – you and Ginny can go' Aria's mother said after they had all finished dessert.

Aria silently cursed her mum and awkwardly rose from the table calling her puppy. Ron, the twins, Fergus and Charlie also excused themselves and rose from the table and joined the two girls who walked outside.

'Please, please, please can we practice Quidditch' Charlie begged 'I need to make the Ravenclaw team next year!'

'It's pitch black though' Fergus pointed out.

'Come on – we can just not use the snitch it'll be fine!' said George already making his way towards the broom shed with the others following, leaving the two girls alone.

'Didn't think you'd be here tonight. I thought you would have spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor' Ginny spat.

Aria was furious. Usually Aria would always be the one to remain calm during arguments and that wasn't often, as she generally avoided them. But this time she couldn't control her anger.

'You know what Ginny? You have no right – _no right_- whatsoever to have a go at me. You have no idea what's happened or what's gone on! You haven't spoken to me about it or asked for my side. You've just jumped to conclusions. I don't know _who_ the bloody hell you think you are but you are _completely_ out of order judging me on something you know _nothing_ about.' Aria shouted angrily.

Ginny looked shocked at Aria's outburst but it certainly didn't stop her from shouting back.

'I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Ron saw you with him and that's enough evidence for me. How can you possibly even excuse or justify that? What's in it for you Aria? Is it the complete arrogance and rudeness or the money you're after?' Ginny said sarcastically.

'You're _supposed_ to be my friend Ginny. You should want to know my side of the story and how dare you? You really think I'm that type of person? Shows what type of friend you are! Aria shouted back equally as angry.

'I'M THE BAD FRIEND IN THIS SITUATION? _How_ I am I the one who is being the bad friend. I have every right to be mad – every right. You're the one who's done this Aria not me. You only have yourself to blame.

At that point the 5 boys returned after hearing the girls shouting.

'What's going on' Fergus said looking dumbfounded. Ron shifted awkwardly behind him looking at the floor.

'Oh I don't know – just the fact that Aria's going out with Malfoy'.

'What!' Fergus said storming forward to stand next to Ginny.

'That's not true!' Aria shouted feeling as though they were teaming up against her.

'Stop denying it Aria! Ron saw you. You can't hide the truth anymore, stop lying!

'I can't actually believe you!' Fergus said in disgust.

'I'M NOT LYING! Did you not see him and Pansy together at breakfast on the day we broke up for Christmas? Or do you just pick and choose what information to go on?' Aria practically screamed feeling more and more frustrated.

'Well it did kind of, maybe, sort of, perhaps look like that when I saw you…' Ron started to say slowly shuffling next to Ginny.

Aria didn't know what to say. She stared furiously at the three of them feeling completely alone.

'Well you haven't _exactly_ heard her side of the story, Ginny' Fred muttered.

'WHAT?' Ginny practically screamed. 'That's it Fred! Go on! Take her side as always!'

'What is that supposed to mean?' he shouted at Ginny.

'Always? I don't exactly remember having an argument like this before' Aria said evenly.

'Yeah well don't get used to it – it's not like I'll ever talk to you again' Ginny said vindictively,

'Fine by me!' Aria shouted. 'You clearly don't owe it to me as your best friend – or your sister' Aria said pointedly staring at Fergus 'to even ask for my side of the story or look a little deeper into the situation. Just take what it seems like as given – I'm obviously not worth listening to or deserve your precious time. If you both want to act like that then that's fine.'

'Great – I'm glad we've cleared that up' Ginny started towards Aria. 'Because you know what? YOU ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME!' Fred quickly stepped in between the two girls as Ginny aggressively marched at Aria.

Aria said nothing but stared at Ginny. She'd never seen Ginny so angry. But Aria was almost happy – Ginny deserved to be angry Aria felt. However, seeing the hatred in her eyes hurt Aria. Ginny stopped struggling against Fred and glared at Aria not knowing what to say. They all stood there in silence not knowing what to say. Nobody moved for what seemed an eternity.

* * *

**Okay sorry for all the shouting but I felt it had to be done - Aria needed to finally stand up for herself! Hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for the reviews so far (3 now woohoo!) and it would be lovely to get some more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Aria stood shivering on the platform tapping her foot impatiently. Aria was desperate to get off the platform where she was likely to bump into people, in other words Draco or Ginny, and to get onto the train.

'Would you stop tapping!' Aria's mother snapped.

She was still annoyed at the fact that Aria and Fergus refused to talk to each other or tell her what the argument was about last Sunday. Soon after they'd all stopped shouting Percy and Ella had called them inside as the Weasleys were leaving, but it wasn't just them who noticed something was up. The blatant refusal for goodbyes between certain people and awkwardness was clear for everyone to see. After the Weasleys had left, Aria's mother had asked her youngest three children to explain but they all said they didn't want to talk about it. Aria was surprised; she thought Charlie would have told their parents straight away. Her mother's attitude towards her was confirmation that he still hadn't said anything and for that Aria was grateful.

Aria was eager to get back to Hogwarts; although there were numerous people she had no desire to see again, it was far easier to avoid people in Hogwarts than in their cosy cottage by the sea. Although the snow had now mainly gone, hence the reason for them returning to Hogwarts the normal way, it was bitterly cold and windy which had prevented Aria from going to the beach too much. Aria couldn't wait to get way from Fergus and Ella. Aria hated it when Ella returned from France. Even though it was only for a couple of weeks, Aria was ready to murder her by the end of the holidays. Ella liked to feel superior and this led to her often bossing them all around meanwhile constantly criticising them and agreeing with their mother. Aria hated people telling her what to do – _especially _Ella. Furthermore, Fergus had blanked Aria since the argument and often left the kitchen if Aria entered as if he couldn't be within a few metres of her. Aria could easily say it was the worst week of her holidays she'd ever had.

Finally, the train pulled up billowing steam into the icy, cold air. Aria hurriedly said goodbye and hauled her trunk down the train trying to find Tibbs and Jade. Finally, about 7 carriages later, she recognised Tibbs' long dark curls cascading down her back as she struggled with her trunk in an empty carriage. Aria rushed in to see her friend.

After helping each other with their trunks they both sat down next to each other tucking in on sweets already.

'Alright missy, you've got some serious explaining to do! I was not impressed with your departure last term! You just vanished without a goodbye! And no, your tonne of letters and Christmas present didn't make up for it – well maybe a bit – but I'm still not happy!' Tibbs said raising an eyebrow at Aria.

'I'm sooooorrrrreeeeeeyyyy Tibbs' Aria whined. 'Let me explain, please? I'll buy you a chocolate frog off the trolley later?' she said hopefully.

'Fine! But _only_ if you make it two!' Tibbs said grinning while rolling her eyes.

'Okay' Aria said fairly cheerfully. 'I'll explain all in a minute but one thing, where's Jade?'

'Sat with Blaise, Malfoy and the rest of _that_ lot' Tibbs said with distaste.

'Oh…. I see…' Aria said almost hurt that Jade had ditched them as they had always sat together on the train.

'Tell me about it.' Tibbs said slightly annoyed. 'Anyways it's her loss – now fill me in for Merlin's sake!'

The two girls happily chatted undisturbed as they left London behind and started their journey to Scotland. The evening passed fairly uneventfully with Aria luckily not seeing Ginny or Malfoy for the entire evening. Both Tibbs and Aria decided to go straight to their dorms after dinner due the Common Room being absolutely jam packed. Aria tucked herself up in her warm bed feeling rather optimistic for a change. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts again and she happily fell in to a deep sleep.

Aria was awoken by Jade the next morning. She opened her eyes blearily as she tried to concentrate at what Jade was babbling at her.

'Aria…. Hello? Wakey wakey! Have you heard _anything_ I just said?'

'What?' Aria mumbled struggling to sit up.

'Hurry up and get ready – that way you can join the rest of us for breakfast!' Jade exclaimed as if this was the best idea ever.

'If the_ rest of you_ is all Draco's lot then I think I'll pass…' Aria said lying back down with a thud.

'Yeah count me out….' Tibbs mumbled from under the covers.

'Oh… okay….' Jade said sounding hurt 'I just thought it'd be nice to catch up… I'll see you guys around.' And with that she walked off appearing to feel rather sorry for herself.

Aria sighed feeling a little guilty.

'Don't feel bad!' Tibbs said now sitting up rubbing her eyes. 'She _chose_ to ditch us yesterday and if she was a good friend she'd know why you don't want to sit with them. If she's that bothered about us she'll make the effort.' And with that she shuffled off towards the shower.

Aria's optimism from the night before was short lived. Pansy went out of her way at breakfast to be extra loud in her stories of how 'romantic' Draco's and her's Christmas holidays were. Everyone knew Draco wasn't the romantic sort, especially not with Pansy, however no-one shut Pansy up.

'And then we kissed in the snow and it was just _so_ cute!' she said re-telling the same story to another victim on the table. Aria tried to block her high pitched voice out of her brain and enjoy her breakfast but Pansy seemed to be getting louder and louder as breakfast went on. Soon enough the whole hall would be able to hear her. Unsurprisingly, Jade had a pained expression, Aria noticed from further down the table. Finally, Aria and Tibbs couldn't take much more and gave up on their breakfast and left. However, as Aria and Tibbs walked past Malfoy, his friends all nudged each other and smirked.

'I know which one I'd go for mate – the one that doesn't give you a headache' one of them leered. Draco ignored the comment entirely however Pansy whipped her head around to give Aria a filthy look. Aria pretended not to see and walked quickly past.

'Just ignore them' Tibbs reassured her after they left the hall. 'They're a right load of knobs.' She added munching on some toast she'd brought with her. Aria nodded meekly, still thinking about the stare Pansy had given her. Being on the receiving end of those looks was the last place Aria wanted to be.

As they reached their dorm they heard footsteps thundering behind them. An out of breath Jade had managed to catch them up.

'Aria – I'm so sorry!' she gasped. 'If I'd have known – about you – and Draco – then I wouldn't have – asked you to come – to breakfast - with them!' she said seemingly exhausted from her little run and sat down regaining her breath.

'I'm sorry for being a bad friend! I didn't even know you guys almost… He's such a douche! Thank Merlin you didn't! I'm sorry I haven't been around for you to tell me' she added rushing to give Aria a hug.

Aria was confused. She had absolutely no idea what Jade was harping on about.

'Sorry – come again?' Tibbs said equally as confused as Aria.

'You and Draco were about to… you know? And you changed your mind last minute? Then he stopped talking to you as that's all he was after?' Jade said frowning.

'Is that what he said?' Aria said feeling anger rush through her.

'Well not just him…' Jade said quietly.

'That cowardly, lying, little shit' Aria muttered. Aria felt humiliated. Is that what everyone generally thought? It wasn't the fact that she'd apparently said 'no' it was the fact that she seemed willing to actually consider being with him – like properly – and the fact that he was making her look like such of a mug by claiming that he only wanted to... Aria hated the fact that people thought she and Draco had had a fling or whatever.

'Then Ginny shouted at you for it…?' Jade asked uncertainly.

Aria was fuming. She felt hot, angry tears fill her eyes and she stormed off in to the bathroom slamming the door. She refused to let herself cry. She was so angry she grabbed a bar of soap and flung it across the bathroom. It snapped in half breaking against the shower door with a loud bang. It didn't make her feel much better. She could hear Tibbs muttering to Jade worriedly, probably filling her in on what really happened. Aria was so angry she didn't know what to do with herself. Before she really knew what she was doing, she had flown out of their dorm and stormed down into the Common Room, where sure enough Draco was lolling on an armchair, meanwhile Pansy perched on his lap. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as Aria marched over.

'I always knew you were horrible Draco – but I never took you for a liar.' Aria fumed in front of him.

Draco smirked seemingly enjoying the whole situation. 'A bit embarrassed are we? I'd be if I were you… the whole school knowing how-'

'-Shut up Draco. You know what you've said is a lie. I never knew you'd sink _so _low. You're pathetic. Lying to everyone to cover up the fact that I rejected you? I guess it was all too much for your abnormally large ego.' Aria said trying extremely hard not to shout.

'Calm down Aria' Draco said lazily 'Aria the Nun has _quite_ a ring to it...' he said with a smirk.

Pansy collapsed into a squawking sound clearly meant to be a laugh at Draco's apparent joke. The other Slytherins sat around him joined in the laughter too. Aria stepped forward as if ready to slap him until she felt Tibbs pull her off and out of the Common Room with Jade.

As soon as they were out of the Common Room, it finally got too much for Aria. For the first time she finally let herself cry over the whole situation. Tears streamed down her face as Tibbs pulled her into a tight hug and her and Jade hurried Aria off to the girl's bathroom away from prying eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for those who are reading :) - please review! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the slowness of my update! I'm awful I know :(**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The next few days were torture for Aria. If she went within a metre of any of the Slytherins from the year above they would all start making fun of her. Pansy took to mimicking what she had said the other day to Draco meanwhile the others would just simply shout 'FRIGID', amongst other things, across the corridors. Due to their unrelenting bullying, the other houses and years caught on and soon enough Aria was often surrounded by whispers and looks. Aria had seen this many times at Hogwarts, but had never been on the receiving end of it. She now had a lot more sympathy for Harry.

By the end of the first week Aria had started spending the majority of her free time hidden away in the library and avoided busy corridors. Tibbs and Jade stuck with Aria but it didn't make her feel any better. Aria was soon enough skipping meals and nothing her friends could say would make her enter the Great Hall under the scrutiny of the rest of the school. Aria was a coward and she knew it.

It was Friday evening and Jade, Tibbs and Aria were sat round a table at the back of the library trying to cram in their homework before the weekend. After an hour of them sitting staring at the blank parchment not even attempting to start Snape's impossible essay, they gave up.

'Come on, let's go to bed' Jade groaned

'Trip to the kitchen first though?' Tibbs tried to say casually, while looking meaningfully at Aria.

'Err – yeah – I'll go in a minute but I'm going to try get some books out for this essay first. You guys go up and I'll catch you in ten' Aria said having no intention of going to the kitchen.

'We don't mind waiting-' Tibbs tried to say but she was interrupted by a loud yawn from Jade.

'Honestly, you guys go! I'll be right behind you!' Aria said feigning enthusiasm. She hated how they kept nagging her.

Reluctantly, the two girls left shooting worried glances at Aria as they departed for the Common Room. Aria planned to waste as much time as possible hoping that by the time she returned not so many people would be sat in the Common Room. However, it was a Friday night and deep down she knew this was wishful thinking. Aria slowly scanned the bookshelves picking about four or five books that could help with the dreaded essay and slowly checked them out.

As she was leaving Aria's tummy rumbled however, she still had no intention of sneaking to the kitchens. Not eating was Aria's way of punishing herself for the current situation. She felt like such an idiot – she was so stupid to go anywhere near Draco in the first place. Every time Aria thought about the situation she could feel herself get upset, but she had refused to let herself cry since that one time after shouting at Draco. As Aria walked the eerie corridors and down the stairs from the third floor, she began to think of how, hopefully, things would change. Aria then scared herself by thinking 'what if they didn't?' Aria quickly hurried into the girl's bathroom on the first floor as a tear rolled down her face. She brushed it away angrily and calmed herself down and splashed her face with water. As she stood up she heard some girl's voices and before she had a chance to leave three girls entered the bathroom: Pansy, Daphne and Millicent.

'Oh look _who_ it is…' Daphne chimed rolling her eyes.

Aria attempted to hurry out of the bathroom but Pansy blocked her. Aria managed to avoid smacking into her by a few centimetres and upon seeing Pansy's menacing glare she backed up slowly. Aria's heart hammered in her chest. She had nowhere to run and she was fully aware of what state Pansy had put other students in.

'Don't act the victim. You brought this on yourself – little sket. Who do you think you are? He's _my_ boyfriend bitch and you should've known to stay the hell away.' Pansy said through gritted teeth and stepped forward to Aria.

She then turned her head back to the other girls and laughed 'Hah, you've got to admit that it is _rather_ funny that _she_ thought Draco would even go _near_ her; let alone _like_ her.'

Pansy then turned her attention back to Aria and walked forward again so she was just inches away from her face. 'You're just a _filthy_ little blood traitor.' And with that she drew her wand and cursed Aria causing her to fly back and smack the bathroom wall.

Aria's head pounded with pain and her books flew everywhere. She vaguely felt something warm trickle down the back of her neck. However, she saw Pansy raise her wand again and purely on instinct she blocked her next hex. Pansy simply smiled. Aria forced herself to stand up and carried on blocking Pansy's hexes despite feeling extremely dizzy. However, Pansy was able to use nonverbal spells and eventually she was too quick for Aria. Aria slumped to the floor as a burning and agonising sensation took over her body. Aria had no idea what curse Pansy had used but she was doubled over on the floor in pain. Pansy cast another and another causing Aria to feel as if all of her limbs where being hit and scratched. Another hex caused Aria to struggle with breathing and she gasped for air helplessly on the bathroom floor. Somehow Aria managed to summon all the strength she had left and as Pansy turned around to laugh to Daphne and Millicent Aria shouted 'EXPELLIARMUS'. Aria cast the spell with such a force that the spell threw Pansy to the other end of the bathroom and she landed with a thud. The two other girls gasped in shock and one quickly performed the body-bind jinx on Aria meanwhile, the other attended to Pansy.

Soon enough Pansy got up unharmed by Aria's spell and seething with anger she marched over to the girl lying on the floor barely conscious. She leant over her and put her face inches away from Aria's threateningly.

'You're going to pay for that' Pansy whispered in her ear.

Aria lay there rather glad that she wasn't able to move as she would have hated Pansy to see her wince or shake with fear. Before Aria knew it, Pansy muttered a spell Aria had never heard before and she felt a stabbing sensation in her cheek. Pansy slowly moved her wand, hovering above Aria's cheek, as if it was a knife and made a deep gash in her cheek. Aria watched the determination in Pansy's face as she moved her wand along her cheek meanwhile Daphne and Millicent stared on as if in shock. Aria knew that Pansy would not relent so Aria silently prayed that she could lose consciousness and forget all of her pain. Aria's vision was becoming hazier and seemingly her prayers were being answered.

Suddenly the door to the girl's bathroom flew open and a voice Aria recognised shouted 'IMMOBULUS!' causing the three girls to be frozen. Aria sighed inwardly in relief. Her rescuer was soon upon her asking if she was alright but Aria's vision simply faded to black before she could answer.

* * *

**So who do you think rescued her? And I would also like to say a mahoosive thankyou to echizenochi for your reviews! They make me so happy and I love having feedback! So any other readers... follow her example ;) Thanks for reading :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

'Aria! Aria look at me!'

Aria vaguely heard the familiar voice and slowly forced herself to sit up from the person's lap. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the bushy haired girl.

'Aria, are you okay? I didn't know what to do - I couldn't leave you but you weren't conscious - thank god you weren't out for long! I don't think I can get you to the hospital wing on my own. I'll just go see if I can see anyone. Wait here I'll be back in a sec-'

'Seriously, Hermione, calm down I'm fine now.' Aria forced herself to say and dragged herself up off the floor.

'Oh good you can walk, you need to get your cheek sorted by Madam Pomfrey it looks nasty-'

'I'm not going to the Hospital Wing' Aria muttered to Hermione and forced her aching limbs to walk out of the bathroom after picking up the drenched library books. Hermione rushed after her looking indignant.

'Aria! You _have_ to go get it sorted, it looks really bad! It's dark magic or something. Not to mention the school need to know! She can't just get away with it! She _needs_ to be punished for what she did! Otherwise she'll continue to bully not just you but others too.' Hermione fumed.

'I'm not going to tell tales, Hermione. Going to Madam Pomfrey just makes this into a bigger deal than it is.' Aria said sounding almost bored.

'I can't believe you're not going to do anything! What would've happened if I hadn't found you?'

'Well you did. Look I really don't need the situation to get worse than it already has. I have enough people who hate me as it is. It's best just to clean up my face and be done with it' Aria said tiredly. She felt dizzy and slightly sick but she forced herself to keep walking up to the library which would most likely be deserted on a Friday night.

'Aria you _can't_ let her get away with this!' Hermione practically shrieked.

'I'm not asking you to agree with me Hermione' Aria said through gritted teeth and marched ahead into the library. She started weaving through the shelves tailed by Hermione, looking for a book that could help her heal her cheek, which was still bleeding quite heavily.

'Face me' Hermione ordered and her face contorted in concentration as she examined Aria's cheek.

'Episkey' she said and Aria felt her cheek go very hot and cold however, she kept her face expressionless.

Hermione frowned and examined her cheek again.

'It's stopped bleeding and closed up but it's still there. I don't know of any other spells and I don't think we should try a spell we haven't learnt.'

'Thanks' Aria nodded.

'You sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione pushed again.

'Yep' Aria sighed, slumping into a chair. Hermione sat next to her and they sat there for a while, as they both dried the library books.

'What about Pansy and the others?' Aria wondered aloud.

'What about them?'

'Well they're still stuck in the bathroom?'

'Pfft! Leave them there, someone will find them… eventually.' Hermione said with a slight smile.

'They'll be after you too now' Aria joked.

'They weren't exactly my biggest fans before' Hermione remarked. 'You should go to your Common Room and I need to carry on patrolling the halls.' She said absentmindedly.

Aria's miserable face clearly showed how she felt about returning to the Common Room but she got up anyway. The girls walked back along the empty corridors together until they had to go their separate ways.

'Are you _sure_ you're going to be alright?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Hermione - for everything. Would you mind - erm - keeping this quiet?'

'Okay, see you around.'

Aria started to walk off but she heard Hermione's voice calling after her.

'You know I could _try_ speaking to Ginny for you? I'm sure she'll come round.' Aria stopped walking and turned around.

'I'd rather just keep this between us' Aria said forcefully and then continued to walk down the corridor.

Aria trudged wearily down to the dungeons wishing she could just hide forever. She could hear laughter as she got closer to the Common Room. Aria paused outside and took a deep breath mustering all of her courage. She entered the Common Room as confidently as she could and walked straight up to her dorm ignoring the silence and puzzled looks that surrounded her as she walked through. Tibbs and Jade were seconds behind her and flung themselves into the dorm looking worried.

'Your cheek – how – who – what happened?' Jade stammered still halfway through the door.

Aria quickly explained that Pansy had cut her cheek and Hermione had left them frozen in the bathroom as she climbed into her pyjamas. She didn't want to tell them more than that, not at that time anyway.

'That absolute cu-' Tibbs started to say as she stared at Aria's cheek.

'If you don't mind I'm going to sleep' Aria said and with that she turned over away from them. Everything ached and hurt but soon enough Aria fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hi sorry for the really short chapter :( I'm not tooooooo sure where to go from here to be honest... I've got a few ideas so i'll see how it goes :) If you've got any ideas, thoughts or anything at all please review as I'd love to get some more. Anything you say is helpful and can make the story better! Oh was Hermione okay :s ? I hope she came across Hermione-ish x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Aria woke up the next morning with a huge headache and possibly even more achey than the night before. She slowly sat up and trudged out of bed to the shower. As she showered she became aware of the bruises all over her body. Luckily, the weather was cold so she'd be able to cover up, she thought. Once she got out, she quickly dried her hair with a simple spell but she didn't even bother to attempt make up. The cut on her cheek was still extremely visible and painful. Aria sighed as she knew there was nothing she could do. As she entered her room again, her stomach made a large grumble.

'Someone's hungry' Tibbs remarked as she dragged herself out of bed

'Yep. Shall we go to breakfast?' She didn't need to say it twice. Jade and Tibbs were ready for breakfast in record time with a slightly relieved look on their faces.

As they entered the Great Hall, Aria could feel the eyes staring at her face, even the teachers. She hurriedly sat down on the end of the Slytherin table and quickly served herself hoping that people would go back to their breakfast. However, this wasn't the case.

'Don't worry, today was always going to be the worst. It'll go back to normal soon enough' Jade reassured.

'Would you like to sit on my lap so you can get a better view?' Tibbs snarled at a girl in the year below who promptly turned back to her friends. Aria smiled weakly in gratitude.

'Ginny _keeps_ on looking over' Jade muttered in Aria's ear.

'And?' Aria said nonchalantly, finishing her second helping of bacon.

'I don't know. She seems to be arguing with Hermione.' Jade said thoughtfully.

'I told her not to tell!' Aria exclaimed.

'Yeah, speaking of that… Properly fill us in now,_ without_ biting our heads off?' Tibbs muttered a little bitterly.

Aria filled them in on every detail this time but making sure they knew not to pass it on.

'That bitch! But I _kind_ of see where you're coming from in not telling. What are you going to say to people if they ask?' Jade said

'To mind their own business' Aria said simply.

'Yeah, well you may even have some of the teachers on your back so good luck with that. Pansy still isn't at breakfast… You reckon she's still in the bathroom?'

'There's only one way to find out-'

'Nope. We're _not_ going. We're going to the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match as if everything is normal' Aria said sternly and with that the three of them departed for the game.

Pansy, Daphne and Astoria were back with the Slytherins by lunchtime and this simply added to the whispers about their minor disappearance. They seemed rather grumpy but they didn't go anywhere near Aria, much to her relief. The rest of the day passed fairly normally, until Snape entered the Common Room after dinner. The whole Common Room silenced as he marched in.

'It has come to my attention that a few student s were left jinxed in a bathroom last night. As your head of house I want to remind you that I will not tolerate bullying and if anyone knows anything to please come forward' he said crisply staring round the room and with that he walked out.

Aria was frozen in her chair, half in fright and half in anger.

'What!' Tibbs spluttered.

'Don't worry Aria. A) You didn't do it and B) Your cheek is enough proof to get you out of trouble if anything happens.' Jade said with a weak smile.

'I just can't believe he's sticking up for them and saying it's bullying! They're the bullies! What an absolute piss take! I knew he always favoured that lot… but still!'

Aria swallowed but said nothing. She too was incredulous at what Snape had said but also worried that she would get pulled into Snape's office. Although she knew what Jade said to be true, and in fact she had done nothing wrong, she was still frightened.

Aria lay low the next day, hoping to stay out of people's way. She assumed people would put two and two together about her and Pansy, especially after Snape last night, and didn't want to encourage people talking about her anymore. Jade entered the dorm that evening after being in the library with Blaise and joined Aria and Tibbs on one of their beds.

'Guys! I overheard Ginny and Hermione arguing again in the library today!'

'What did they say?' Aria asked a little too eagerly.

'Well, Hermione was all _Ginny it was ages ago just talk to her already_ kind of thing' she said in what she seemed to think was Hermione-like.

'What did Ginny say?' Tibbs said spraying crumbs everywhere.

'She sounded quite annoyed. She kept asking why Hermione was suddenly so bothered about the situation and kept saying it was nothing to do with her.'

'That's nice of Hermione, I guess' Tibbs muttered trying to make light of the situation.

'Yeah, but now if Ginny does talk to me, which is highly unlikely, it'll be because Hermione got her to!'

'Do you want to sort it out and be friends again?' Jade asked tentatively.

'I don't know' Aria said truthfully. That night she lay there for a long time wondering 'Do I want to be friends with Ginny again?'

* * *

**Hi :) Sorry that not _that_ much happened in this chapter :( Hopefully there's a bit more to come but I'm feeling that this story is perhaps coming up to being completed. Im off soon so won't update for a few weeks sorry! Please review while I'm away :)**


End file.
